Confused about his place
Here's how Thomas' is still confused about his place in Thomas' Place as a Prime. Patchy: Ahoy kids! Come inside, I got a treat for you today. You know Thomas the tank engine, right? Well today you're gonna see a movie, of when he and his friends face off the leader of the Deceptitrains! I can't tell you his name, it'll ruin the fun for you. Potty: He doesn't fight the Deceptitrain leader! Patchy: Yes, he does. Potty: Nope. Patchy: He most certainly does. Potty: No he doesn't. Patchy: Yes he does! Potty: No. Patchy: angry I know for a fact that he does! Potty: …not. fumes. Meanwhile Thomas: a strange feeling Twilight: Thomas, is something wrong? Brian: Yeah, you look distressed. Thomas: I don't know guys. But I'm getting a feeling that somewhere in Encino California, a pirate and parrot are arguing about me. And the parrot is winning! to Patchy and Potty Patchy: Does. Potty: Doesn't. Patchy: Does. Potty: Doesn't. Patchy: Does. Potty: Doesn't. Patchy: Does! While we're arguing enjoy "Thomas' Place as a Prime"! Potty Does. Potty: Doesn't. Patchy: growls film begins with the 20th Century Fox logo then the Paramount logo Optimus Prime: narrating Sometime ago, my friend Thomas was just a normal tank engine and a student to Princess Celestia, ruler of all of Equestria. He has done many extraordinary things before. But he did one amazing thing that earned him the privilege to be a Prime. However, he hasn't found his place as a Prime yet. But I know that he'll find his place as a Prime when the time comes. title transforms into view and then it fades film opens to Canterlot castle where our heroes are Thomas: sighs Percy: What's wrong Thomas? Thomas: I'm still confused about my place as A Prime. I still don't know it. Twilight: Don't be a silly engine. You will find it ???: Yes. Listen to the unicorn. silver streamline engine puffs up Everyone: Spencer?! J.J.: What are you doing here Spencer? Spencer: I'm here, cause the Princess invited me. down Who are those fillies? Cadance: This is my daughter, Skyla. Skyla: Hello. Snowdrop: I'm Snowdrop. Yuna: I'm Yuna. Hiro: Yuna is me and Luna's daughter. Spencer: So, you and Luna, already have a daughter? Princess Luna: Yes Spencer. lands with Celestia Princess Celestia: I'm glad you all can make it. Thomas: Thanks Princess, but... Peter Griffin: But what, Thomas? Thomas: I'm still wondering about my place. But I don't know what I'm suppose to do! little tear comes out Optimus Prime: Don't you worry Thomas, you'll find out what your place is. If Twilight could, you can too. Twilight: Thomas I may of quit my princess duties, but you'll have your position found. Thomas: I know Twilight, but.. Brian: Thomas gently Come on Thomas, you're my friend. We did wacky adventures, you guys saved the world 3 times from Megatron, saved a farm with 3 cows, stopped an alien invasion with Alex Hopper, and more. Percy: those are strong words coming from you, Bri. Especially since you tried to make him look bad back then. Brian: (annoyed) I thought we agreed we weren't gonna talk about that again. I don't wanna even think about that time. Spencer: Sounds like you guys had a lot of adventures. Stephen: We sure did Spencer. Gordon: But you did tag along with us when we first meet Tracy, fighting human Decepticons and a evil emperor. Spencer: That's true. Thomas: But all those times were a long time ago. This is a different path for me now! Optimus Prime: I know this isn't easy, but you will find it. I believe in you. Thomas: But what if I fail the Prime's code? Twilight: You fail the Prime's code? I doubt that, you've kept to it for a long time. Other wise, you wouldn't of become a Prime in the first place. Brian: I know you will find it. Yuna: Mama, do you think Thomas' place will be found? Princess Luna: I'm not sure, sweetie. Snowdrop: I hope he finds his place soon, I can't stand hearing Thomas so sad. Eddy: Yeah, me too. Thomas: I hope so. singing ::It isn't that I'm ungrateful ::For all the things that I've earned, ::For all the journeys I have taken, ::All the lessons that I have learned ::But I wonder where I'm going now, ::What my role is meant to be ::I don't know how to travel ::To a future that I can't see ::I have my logo, I wear this form ::I'm a Prime, this is true ::But it's still unclear to me ::Just what I am meant to do ::I wanna have a purpose ::Wanna do all that I can ::I wanna make a contribution ::I want to be a part of the plan :Celestia ::Your destiny's uncertain ::And that's sometimes hard to take ::But it will become much clearer ::With every new choice you make :Luna ::Patience is never easy ::I understand wanting more ::I know how hard it is to wait ::To spread out your wheels and soar :Prime ::But you stand here for a reason ::You're gifted and you are strong :Cadance ::That logo is upon your side because ::You belong :Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Optimus ::Know that your time is coming soon ::As the sun rises, so does the moon ::As love finds a place in every heart ::You are a Prime; you'll play your part :Luna ::We understand you wanting more ::A chance to shine, a chance to soar :Cadance ::Soon will come the day it turns around :Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Optimus ::Know that your time is coming soon ::As the sun rises, so does the moon ::As love finds a place in every heart ::You are a Prime; you'll play your part :Prime ::You are a Prime; you'll play your part Princess Celestia: Your time will come. Thomas: smiles Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Stuingtion Category:Opening Scenes